In the oil field, when drilling for oil and gas, stabilizers are used to centralize the drill string and, in particular, the bottom hole assembly of the string in which the stabilizer is connected.
There are various types of stabilizers such as spiral blade stabilizers with a number of spirally oriented blades extending out from the main body or roller stabilizers, also called roller reamers, with a number of axial rollers mounted on the main body. These stabilizers have various drawbacks.